


Step by Step

by KejfeBlintz



Series: Little 'verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wetting, caregiver!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Steve discovers that Tony has an embarrassing secret and resolves to help him out. As Tony gets more comfortable, their dynamic begins to change and he allows himself to accept the care he never got as a child.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Little 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734094
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> So this spiralled out of control...it was supposed to be a short one-shot, but here we are.

Steve found out by accident. It was his turn to dig Tony out of his lab after an engineering binge so he’d trudged downstairs and been relieved when JARVIS opened the door without any prompting. Tony hadn’t noticed his entry, engrossed as he was by his project and deafened by the racket he called music, so he startled badly when Steve laid a hand on his shoulder in greeting. Tony leaped from his stool and spun around, immediately adopting a defensive posture.  
“Hey easy, it’s just me. JARVIS, turn the music off please.” Steve said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder affectionately. “Didn’t hear me come in, huh?”  
“Dammit Cap, I could have broken my hand if I’d hit you. Don’t do that again.” Tony gasped, clutching at the arc reactor in a visible attempt to calm down.  
Steve glanced down to take in Tony’s dishevelled appearance and frowned suddenly as he noticed the dark patch on the front of Tony’s jeans. Tony seemed to notice at the same time as Steve and swore colourfully, then quickly moved away from Steve and hid behind a pile of spare parts.  
“I’m very busy Captain, can’t stop to chat.” he garbled, “Pass on my best to the rest, you can tell them I’m still alive down here. Must get on.”  
Steve took a hesitant step forward. “Tony -”  
“Nope, not talking to you right now, far too busy dying of embarrassment.” Tony’s voice was further away as he retreated into the workshop.  
“Tony, come on.” Steve pleaded. He followed the sounds of rummaging to where Tony was fiddling with a box of wires, determinedly keeping his back to Steve. “You’ve been down here too long, come upstairs with me.”  
“Why? So you can tell the team all about me pissing myself because Captain America snuck up on me? No thank you.” Tony snarked.  
“I’d never do that!” Steve gaped for a minute, astonished at how little faith Tony had in him. “At the very least you need some clean pants, you can’t be comfortable.”  
He watched a blush crawl up the back of Tony’s neck. “I have spares down here, I’ll change. Can we stop talking about this now?”  
Steve sighed in resignation. “Fine, but if you’re not back upstairs for dinner then I’ll send Natasha down here next.”  
“Fine.” Tony reluctantly agreed. He was still scared of Natasha.

They were stuck in a debriefing at SHIELD headquarters the next time Steve noticed Tony behaving oddly. He was ignoring Fury in favour of his phone as usual, fiddling around with it instead of listening to the Director ranting, but Steve noticed him wriggling and shifting around in his chair more than usual. Suddenly Tony shot to his feet and darted out of the room, his phone clattering to the table as he dropped it in his haste. Fury stopped mid-rant and the room was briefly silent before he gathered himself.  
“Captain, I trust you can discover what crisis was so great that Stark felt the need to leave so quickly?” he growled.  
Steve was already half out of his seat and reaching for Tony’s phone, “Yes Sir.” He pocketed the phone and did his best to follow Tony, thanking an Agent who was walking down the hallway and pointed to the men’s room further down. Steve cautiously pushed the door open, expecting to find Tony unwell. “Tony?” he called out, “Are you OK?”  
“Just peachy Cap.”  
Steve approached the closed stall door. “Did you get sick?”  
“Nope.”  
“Can you open the door?” Steve asked.  
“Nope.”  
Steve was definitely worried. “Please Tony.”  
There was silence from within the stall, then a quiet “I’m fine Steve.”  
“I’d like to see that for myself if you don’t mind, we have very different definitions of fine.” Steve tried to keep his tone light, not wanting to antagonise Tony.  
There was a beat of silence, then an explosive sigh from the other side of the stall door. “Fine. I didn’t make it in time. Happy now?”  
Steve briefly rested his head against the door then stood up straight, sliding into fix-it mode. “I’ll get you some dry pants, I’ll be right back.”  
“Well I’m not going anywhere like this.” Tony grumbled.  
Steve huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, because nudity has stopped you before.”  
“Shut up and get me some pants, asshole.”  
Steve was back with sweatpants and a bag in no time, both of which he tossed over the stall door to Tony.  
“Put your wet things in the bag, we’ll launder them later. Team’s waiting by the car.”  
Tony groaned. “They’re gonna know.”  
“We’ll tell them you threw up on yourself.” Steve replied. “Are you done?”  
Tony replied by opening the stall door and glaring at Steve, who raised an eyebrow in response. Tony pushed past him and marched down the hallway, pointedly stuffing the bag of soiled clothes into the nearest garbage chute on the way. 

The final straw for Steve was movie night a few weeks later. Surprisingly enough the whole team was there, including Tony, although the latter had fallen asleep curled in an armchair halfway through the second movie. It was just after midnight when the team began drifting off to bed, leaving Steve alone with the sleeping Tony. He was tempted to leave Tony where he was, unwilling to disturb his much-needed rest, however Steve didn’t think he could handle the whining they’d all be subjected to if Tony spent the night scrunched up in an armchair rather than stretched out on a bed. He stood and stretched the kinks out of his own back before gently scooping Tony up and out of the armchair, taking care not to jostle him. It was telling just how exhausted Tony was that he didn’t even stir as Steve carried him bridal-style to the elevator and up to the penthouse. Steve pushed open Tony’s bedroom door and stopped short at the sight. The bed was stripped of all the linen, leaving a waterproof mattress protector visible. In the corner of the room, a comforter and pillows were balled up, and the smell of stale urine filled the air.  
“Oh Tony.” Steve breathed, “What’s going on with you?”  
There was no way Steve was leaving Tony to sleep there, so he retraced his steps to the elevator and allowed JARVIS to take them to his own floor. He gently laid Tony on his bed and allowed himself a small smile as Tony snuggled into the pillows and relaxed into the soft bedding. Working quickly and quietly, Steve changed into pyjamas then grabbed a couple of thick towels which he laid over the bed sheet. He gently moved Tony so that he was laid on the towels, then climbed into the bed beside him and bid JARVIS to turn out the lights. Vowing to find out what was going on with his friend, Steve fell asleep listening to Tony’s soft snores.

Steve woke with a start as Tony shot upright with a cry. It took him a moment to realise that Tony was panting and trembling beside him, but as soon as he realised, Steve moved to quiet Tony.  
“Hey easy there, it’s OK, you’re OK. Take a breath for me, OK?” Steve murmured nonsense at Tony and risked reaching out a hand to rub Tony’s back. As soon as he made contact, Tony turned and launched himself into Steve, clinging on tightly and gasping wetly into his neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and continued talking to him until gradually he felt Tony calm down. With a sniff, Tony pulled back to blink at Steve.  
“Why are you in my bed?” he asked, confused.  
“I’m not, you’re in mine.” Steve replied, keeping a supportive hand on Tony’s back as he came around fully.  
“What?” Tony looked around and finally realised where he was. “What?” he asked again, slightly more awake this time.  
“You fell asleep watching movies and I carried you to bed so I didn’t have to listen to you complaining about your back tomorrow.” explained Steve. “But there was no way I was leaving you to sleep in your bed with the state it was in, so I brought you here.”  
Tony’s eyes widened in horror as he realised what Steve had seen in his bedroom. Steve rushed to reassure him. “It’s OK Tony, you’re OK. We’ll talk about this later OK? Come on, we both need more sleep.” Steve tried to encourage him to lay back down. But Tony didn’t budge.  
“I can’t sleep here Steve, what if-” Tony started. Steve hushed him.  
“It’s alright, I promise. Look, why don’t you go to the bathroom now then you should be OK for another few hours.” Tony still looked spooked. “It’s alright Tony.” Steve soothed.  
Tony looked sceptical but stumbled towards the bathroom when Steve prodded him gently. Steve heard the toilet flush and a tap run, then Tony was back at the bedside looking like he might flee any minute.  
Steve patted the bed beside him, then Tony noticed the towels and blushed. “Come on, in you get.” said Steve, ignoring Tony’s embarrassment. Tony slid in beside him and allowed Steve to tuck the blankets around them both. “Go to sleep Tony.”

Steve wasn’t the least bit surprised to wake up alone in the bed the next day. The sheets beside him were cool so Tony must have made his escape a while ago and was probably locked in his workshop in an attempt to avoid Steve. He decided to let Tony have some space and went about his usual morning exercise routine before heading to the kitchen on the communal floor to see if there was anyone to share breakfast with. He occupied himself for the rest of the morning by catching up on paperwork, then made lunch for himself and Bruce, who had emerged from his own lab in search of food. On a whim, Steve made a plate for Tony too. After lunch, Bruce returned to his own lab and Steve decided that Tony had had enough time to worry himself into a state, so he picked up the plate of food he’d made for Tony along with a bottle of water and his sketchbook, then made his way down to Tony’s lab. Steve was expecting to be locked out, however JARVIS slid the door open at his approach, so Steve went inside. Tony was engrossed in a project, so Steve slid the plate into an empty space by his right hand, knowing that Tony would eat without thinking if food was there, and settled onto the battered couch in the corner of the lab to sketch until Tony noticed his presence. It took a couple of hours for Tony to look up from his project and notice Steve, which startled a yelp out of him.  
“Jeez Rogers, how long have you been there? Actually, how did you get in?” Tony spluttered.  
“A couple of hours, and JARVIS let me in. I brought you lunch.”  
“You did?” Tony looked baffled. “Where is it?”  
Steve nodded towards the empty plate on the counter. “You ate it.”  
Tony looked down at the plate. “Huh.” was all he had to say on the matter. Steve shook his head in amusement. “Well now you’re here, I want to show you some improvements I’ve been making to your suit.”  
Before Tony could launch into an enthusiastic ramble, Steve held up a hand to silence him. “I’ll look in a minute Tony. I’d like to ask you a few things first though, if that’s OK?”  
Tony hid his face in his hands “No because you’re going to want to talk about Things and I don’t like talking about Things.”  
Steve put down his sketchbook and went over to Tony, resting a hand gently on his shoulder. “I know you don’t, but we need to. I’m not here as Captain America, or even Captain Rogers, I’m just here as Steve. Your friend. Is that OK?” he could feel the tension thrumming through Tony.  
“No, because you still want me to talk.” Tony’s voice was muffled by his hands.  
Steve rubbed Tony’s shoulder. “How about I talk first, then you can just nod or shake your head?”  
“I’m going to die of embarrassment right here.” was Tony’s reply.  
“I didn’t think it was possible for the Great Tony Stark to get embarrassed. I thought that was for us lesser mortals.” Steve joked.  
“Oh God, who taught you how to use the internet?” Tony whined.  
“You did. Come and sit with me for a bit, then you can show me my suit.” Steve nudged Tony over to the couch and tugged him down beside him. Tony slumped down with a huff and tucked himself into the furthest corner from Steve.  
“OK, let’s get this over with.” he sighed.  
Steve’s heart broke as he took in the dejected figure of his friend. “You know I’m not here to judge you, right? I want to know what’s going on with you so that I can help you, Tony.” Steve began.  
“I told you, I’m fine.” Tony tried.  
“You’ve lost control of your bladder three times to my knowledge. This is where our definitions of fine are different.” Steve was gentle, determined to finish this conversation without Tony fleeing again.  
Tony shifted in his seat and refused to meet Steve’s searching gaze. “It just happens when I’m stressed.” he eventually muttered.  
“Thank you for telling me. Has it always been a problem for you?” Steve asked. Tony nodded briefly. “Is that one of the reasons you don’t sleep well?” Tony hesitated then nodded again.  
“Does Rhodey know?”  
This time Tony shook his head. “I stopped sleeping when I got to MIT and realised I couldn’t keep doing laundry at 3am. Naps are manageable and I’m used to it now.”  
“OK. How do you usually manage it?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged. Steve sensed that he probably wasn’t going to get anything else from Tony on the subject. “Is it alright if I look into this myself? I want to understand and I know it’s hard for you to talk about.” Tony looked at him suspiciously, then nodded. “Thank you. Now what did you want to show me on my suit?” Relieved to be free of the conversation, Tony leaped up and dragged Steve over to his suit, explaining the improvements at top speed.

Later that evening, Steve sat with a Starkpad and JARVIS and began to research Tony's stress-related incontinence. He was surprised to learn how many products were available to help people like Tony manage their wetting and was surprised that Tony hadn’t looked into them himself.  
“JARVIS, why doesn’t Tony use any of these absorbent things?” he asked in confusion.  
“I believe Sir is embarrassed to do so, Captain.” JARVIS replied.  
“Huh.” Steve was quiet as he considered what he’d learned. “Do you think he’d shut me out if I talked to him about using them?”  
“I believe Sir may be receptive to a conversation on his own terms Captain. It is, as you appreciate, a delicate situation.” JARVIS replied.  
“Thank you JARVIS.”  
Deciding that Tony had endured enough stressful conversations for the day, Steve made a plan to speak to him about it after he’d had a few days to recover. 

A few days turned into two weeks as the Avengers got call after call to deal with sentient alien goo, Doom Bots and some sort of weird tentacle thing. Just as they could catch their breath, Tony had to fly to Japan for a business meeting and was gone for almost a week. Steve began to think he’d missed his chance when JARVIS announced that Tony was on his way to Steve’s floor. No sooner had JARVIS finished speaking the elevator opened and Tony swaggered in, clearly fresh off the plane from Kyoto.  
“Hey Spangles, miss me?” he breezed in and flung himself dramatically onto the sofa beside Steve.  
“Always do, Shellhead.” Steve grinned at his friend. “How was Japan?”  
“Dull. Too many meetings and not enough sake.”  
Tony toed off his shoes and kicked his feet into Steve’s lap. “I demand a foot rub.”  
Steve rolled his eyes “And what have you done to earn a foot rub?” he asked affectionately, already wrapping his strong hands around Tony’s feet and tugging off his socks.  
“I have slaved over a hot boardroom table for hours to keep you crazy kids in food and things that make other things go boom.”  
“Oh is that all?” Steve joked, digging his fingers into Tony’s arches, making him groan in pleasure.  
As Steve worked Tony began to relax until he was sprawled bonelessly on the sofa beside Steve. He lightened his touch until it became more of a caress and smiled to himself as Tony’s breathing lengthened in sleep. The bags under Tony’s eyes spoke of deep exhaustion and Steve suspected that he hadn’t slept for more than a few hours the whole time he was away. Once Steve was sure Tony was asleep he pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and tucked it over the sleeping form beside him, settling himself down to relax with Tony.  
“JARVIS?” Steve said quietly, “Please play whatever is next in my queue, quietly.”  
“Yes Captain.”

After an hour of peace, Tony began to shift in his sleep. Steve reached over and ran his hand down Tony’s arm to soothe him. “Hey it’s OK Tony, sleep.” Tony settled briefly, but soon began to move fretfully, breathing laboured and clearly struggling with a nightmare. Steve knew first hand that waking Tony from a nightmare could be a violent experience for everyone involved, so he kept up a soothing litany of nonsense and ran his hand down Tony’s arm again to try and settle him. Tony awoke with a start and a gasp, grabbing hold of Steve’s hand as he did so.  
“Easy sweetheart, you’re OK, you’re in the Tower and you’re safe.” Steve rubbed his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand as he fought for his breath. “Take a deep breath, in and out, that’s it.”  
After a few torturous minutes Tony began to calm down, his breathing deepening from the panting post-nightmare gasps into a better, more regular rhythm. His grip on Steve’s hand softened but Tony made no move to remove it.  
“Steve?” he whispered eventually.  
“Yeah?”  
“Just checking.”  
Steve dropped his other hand back on top of Tony’s legs and rubbed them gently, letting Tony calm down in his own time. Taking a deep breath, Tony collapsed backwards onto the sofa cushions without letting go of Steve’s hand, then paled.  
“Shit.”  
Steve was immediately alert, “Are you OK?”  
“No, I’m not OK.”  
“What do you need?” Steve asked, concerned. Tony was quiet for a moment, then sighed explosively.  
“Dry pants. And your sofa burning.”  
This, at least, was something Steve could help with. “Ah. Let’s get you in the shower first then, you can borrow some of my sweatpants. We’ll worry about the sofa later.”  
Tony frowned. “I don’t need your help Cap, I can manage.”  
“I know you can Tony, but will you let me help?” Steve said, trying to catch Tony’s eye.  
Tony was embarrassed and suspicious. “Why?”  
“Because I want to. Because you’re my friend and you’re struggling and I can’t stand by and do nothing.”  
Tony flung his free arm over his face to hide his eyes.  
“Come on, you can’t lay there in wet clothes.” Steve nudged.  
“Fine.” Tony ground out.  
“Thank you.”

Tony seemed to have forgotten that he was still holding Steve’s hand so he yelped in surprise as Steve stood and tugged him to his feet. Tony grabbed hold of the blanket he’s been asleep under and held it in front of himself, not wanting Steve to see his wet pants. Steve let him hide for now and steered Tony towards the bathroom where JARVIS already had the shower running.  
“Hop in and get cleaned up, I’ll go grab you some clothes.” Steve encouraged, nudging him towards the shower. Tony waited for him to leave the room before stripping off and hastily shoving his clothes and the blanket down the laundry chute. He hopped in the shower and was hastily soaping himself up when he heard the door open and Steve telling him there were clean clothes on the counter for when he was done. Tony finished washing in record time and dried quickly before dressing in the sweatpants and t shirt Steve had left for him. He sighed when he caught sight of his reflection, deciding that the overlarge clothes and damp hair wasn’t his best look but it was all he had to work with until he could escape back to the penthouse.  
“Tony?” Steve called through the closed door, “Are you ok in there?”  
Tony hesitantly pushed open the door and went to meet his fate.

Steve ushered Tony into his bedroom and tugged him down to sit beside him on the end of the bed. Tony curled into himself.  
“I asked you if you’d be happy for me to do some research into helping you with your incontinence.” Steve began. “I have to ask, why don’t you use any of the protection that I’ve seen online?”  
Tony shrugged one shoulder and looked away. “It’s embarrassing.” he muttered.  
“It doesn't have to be. Plenty of people use them for a variety of reasons from what I can see.” Steve kept his tone light and gentle. “Wouldn’t it be better to wear protection rather than risk an accident?”  
Tony shrugged his shoulder again.  
“You know I won’t think any less of you if you try them, don’t you?”  
Tony shook his head slightly and hid his face in his raised knees. “Tried ‘em once.” he muttered. Steve heard him regardless. “And?”  
“Didn’t like dealing with the mess after.” Tony quietly admitted.  
“Is that the only reason you won’t wear them?” Steve prompted.  
“People will find out.”  
Steve was thoughtful for a moment. “So, if we found a way to solve those two issues, would you try wearing protection to help you feel secure?”  
With a tiny nod, Tony agreed. Steve wrapped an arm around him and tugged him close into a hug. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Over the next couple of evenings, Steve researched adult diapers and alternative incontinence products. Quite by accident, he clicked a link that took him to a website for something called age play. Initially Steve was shocked, this century never failed to surprise him, but the more he read the more interested he became. Following the advice of a few posts on the forum, Steve discovered both diapers and pull ups sized for adults that he thought would work for Tony. Before placing an order, Steve took a look around the online store he’d been directed to and couldn’t help but be interested in some of the products on offer. Bottles, sippy cups, pacifiers, rompers; all there and all sized for adult use. Deciding to research further at a later date, Steve ordered the diapers and the pull ups. 

The delivery arrived the next morning and Steve wasted no time in asking Tony to meet him on his floor as soon as was convenient. Tony appeared after an hour or so, fiddling with a screwdriver.  
“You called, Captain Mine?” Tony greeted, strolling out of the elevator and flopping onto the sofa beside Steve.  
“I did. I got a delivery this morning that I’d like to share with you.”  
Tony was immediately on edge. “I don’t like surprises, Rogers.”  
“I know. This is related to our discussion the other night.”  
Tony surged to his feet. “Just remembered that I left the blowtorch on, must dash.”  
Steve wrapped his hand loosely around Tony’s wrist to stop him from dashing off. “Please Tony.”  
Tony was a determined person and there wasn’t anything in the world that would make him do something that he didn’t want to do. Except for Captain America’s puppy dog eyes. Those things were lethal. Tony slumped back down onto the sofa in defeat. “Thank you.”  
Steve retrieved the parcel from the floor beside the sofa and reached inside, drawing out the diapers and the pull ups. Tony’s face blanched.  
“OK, hear me out before you say no.” Steve pleaded. “These pull ups are thin enough not to be noticeable under your regular clothes so you could try them during the day. The reviews say they’re the best out there. The diapers would be for overnight as they don’t leak and give extra protection while you sleep.”  
Tony’s face had gone from white to bright red with embarrassment, but Steve was pleased to notice that he hadn’t said no yet.  
“I thought about what you said about not liking to deal with the mess. I’d like to help you with that if you’re comfortable.”  
Tony shot to his feet again. “What the hell?! Why would you do that?”  
“Because I care about you and want you to be happy and healthy. In the grand scheme of things, the occasional wet diaper isn’t a problem for me compared to that.” Steve calmly replied. “I don’t need your answer now, but I would like you to think about my offer Tony.”  
Tony nodded and Steve allowed him to escape from the conversation and return to hiding in his lab.

Steve was in the communal kitchen clearing up after dinner when Tony slunk in. Steve glanced up from loading the dishwasher and shot him a quick grin in greeting. “There’s a plate for you if you want me to heat it up for you?”  
Tony nodded and slid onto a stool at the counter. Steve set the dishwasher running and put Tony’s plate into the microwave to heat. He set a glass of water down beside Tony and shrugged when Tony glared at him. “I know all you’ve drunk today is coffee, don’t give me that look.” If anyone could passive aggressively drink water, it was Tony Stark. Steve ignored him and put the plate beside him with a fork and left Tony to it, continuing to tidy the kitchen.  
“So I was thinking,” said Tony after a few minutes. “What would it look like, me trying those things you got?”  
Steve tried to hide his surprise at Tony’s question. He figured it would take Tony weeks to come around to this, if at all, but it hadn’t even taken him a day. “Well, we can talk about it if you like? After you finish your dinner.”  
Tony grunted something which may have been an agreement but went back to his food. Once Steve was satisfied that Tony had eaten enough, he led the way to the elevator and took Tony up to his floor.

Tony was skittish so Steve led them over to the sofa. Tony threw it a horrified look. “These are new cushions, don’t worry Tony.”  
Tony gingerly sat himself down right on the edge of the seat.  
“You wanted to know how we would go about helping you to feel secure.” Steve gently prodded. Tony nodded. “Well, you can start with whichever you want to, either the diapers or the pull ups. Whatever you say yes to now doesn’t have to be yes forever, and if you don’t like wearing them, or never want to try, then that’s OK too.”  
Tony took a deep, shuddering breath. “You, ah, you said you’d help me?”  
Steve nodded. “I did, however you want me to.”  
“Even though it’s gross?” Tony said in a small voice.  
“I’ve dealt with far worse, believe me. I’ll only do what you’re comfortable with.”  
Steve allowed Tony the quiet he needed to think. He’d never known Tony to be so quiet, usually he was loud in everything he did.  
“I don’t like dealing with the mess.” Tony said.  
“Then I’ll help you if they get wet. Is that what you need from me?”  
Tony nodded.  
“Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else you’d like to talk to me about?” Steve prompted. Tony hurriedly shook his head. “Would you like to watch a movie with me?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, but don’t let me fall asleep again.” Tony replied.  
“I won’t.”  
JARVIS began playing the next movie on Steve’s ‘Getting to know the 21st Century’ list. Within the first half hour Tony had his feet in Steve’s lap and was loudly complaining about the substandard special effects and the gaping plot holes, so Steve relaxed and let his friend’s chatter wash over him.

Tony nudged his foot into Steve’s ribs just as he was thinking about dozing off. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me Gramps.”  
“I can’t keep up with you whippersnappers.” Steve said around a yawn. Tony kicked him again. “Hey, respect your elders.” Steve caught his foot and held onto it, wrestling with him briefly before letting it go. “I need to go to bed, you staying?”  
Tony flushed, an unusual look on him. “Iwannatryadiaper” he muttered, avoiding Steve’s gaze. Steve rubbed Tony’s ankle reassuringly.  
“You can do that and stay here if you want to?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. “Tony, can I please hug you?” Tony nodded again so Steve hauled him into his arms and hugged him close. “Thank you for wanting to try, I know it’s not an easy thing for you to do.”  
Tony hugged him back then wriggled free. “Let’s just get on with it, Cap.”  
Steve tugged him to his feet and herded him towards his bedroom. Once there Steve dug into the closet and emerged with a diaper, handing it to a blushing Tony. “If you need help, just ask.”  
Tony grabbed the diaper and disappeared into the bathroom to change. It seemed to Steve that an eternity had passed before Tony reemerged, looking uncomfortable but determined.  
“Everything OK?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah. Feels weird.” Tony replied.  
“Good weird or bad?”  
“Haven’t decided. Can we just go to bed?” Tony huffed, clearly embarrassed.  
Steve tugged back the comforter in invitation and busied himself getting settled down. Tony tentatively slid in beside him but stayed at the edge of the mattress. This was far from the first time they’d ended up sharing sleeping space over the years and Tony was usually far more relaxed than this, so Steve rolled his eyes and reached out, tugging Tony closer. “Promise me you’ll at least try to sleep Tony? How long since you last slept?”  
Before Tony could answer, JARVIS responded. “Sir has slept for a total of 5 hours 43 minutes in the last 7 days, Captain Rogers.”  
“Traitor.” Tony groused.  
“I don’t know how you can still function. Please try to sleep tonight Tony.” Steve sighed.  
“Yes Sir, Captain Bossypants.”  
“Uh huh.” Steve replied drily.  
With minimal wriggling, hastily aborted when there was an accompanying telltale crinkling sound, Tony tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. 

Tony woke up slowly, which was an unusual sensation for him. If he slept at all he almost always got woken by nightmares or wet sheets, quite often both. This morning he was warm and drowsy, unwilling to rush into alertness. He stretched languidly and froze when a new and unwelcome damp feeling made contact with the skin of his groin. Right, diaper. A wet diaper at that. Tony felt himself flush with shame; discussing something theoretically and addressing it practically were two very different things. He was considering getting up and dealing with it himself regardless of Steve’s offer, when the man in question rolled over and flung his arm over Tony’s middle.  
“I can hear you thinking.” Steve grumbled. Tony didn’t dare move in case he felt anything else unpleasant. Something in his stiff posture must have clued Steve in to his predicament. “Ah. How can I help you Tony?”  
“I want it off.” Tony ground out.  
“I can do that. Do you want to move to the bathroom?” Tony shook his head. “No problem, I can do it here.”  
Tony flung both arms over his face as Steve slid down the bed to sit beside Tony’s hips. With quick movements Steve undid the diaper tabs, encouraged Tony to raise his hips, and removed the wet diaper. No sooner was it off than Tony shot off the bed and darted to the bathroom. Steve heard the shower start so he took the diaper into the kitchen to throw it out and wash his hands. He started the coffee maker and began making breakfast, giving Tony space to process the morning. Steve had the bacon cooking when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  
“Tony, will you come here?” he asked.  
“Gotta go Capsicle, meetings all day and don’t wanna be late.” Tony said as he frantically pressed the elevator button. “Come on J, work with me here.” JARVIS ignored him and the elevator doors remained shut. Tony slumped and rested his head on the keypad dejectedly. Steve came over and squeezed his shoulder. “Come and have some breakfast at least, Pepper doesn’t need you until 10.”  
“How do you know that? Why do you know that? I’m surrounded by traitors.” Tony grumbled, but allowed himself to be maneuvered over to the kitchen counter and steered onto a stool.  
Steve placed a large mug of coffee on the table in front of him, closely followed by a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. “Eat that and I’ll let you go and be a bigshot businessman for the day.”  
Tony still looked uncomfortable, which was not a good look on him. “What were you working on yesterday?” Steve asked. “You weren’t covered in grease so it can’t have been the suit.”  
“No, it was stuff for SI. Some of it was for this afternoon’s board meeting, we’ve got a few products ready to launch so I was just doing some last minute adjustments before I hand it over.” Tony replied, “Should keep everybody off my back for a little while at least.”  
Steve kept up the idle chat until they had finished eating, by which time Tony looked a lot more relaxed. Draining his coffee, Tony glanced at his phone.  
“Gotta go get changed before I head out, Pep’ll have a fit if I turn up in yesterday’s sweatpants and a muscle shirt.”  
“We can’t have that. See you later, Shellhead.”  
Tony waved his goodbye as the elevator doors slipped open. Steve could hear him start to bicker with JARVIS as the doors closed behind him.

Steve spent a frustrating morning at SHIELD with Natasha and a pile of paperwork, then helped her scare some new recruits after lunch. He left her hunting down Clint and decided to head back to the Tower and hit the gym to work out his energy on the punch bags. He was just getting into his stride when JARVIS spoke.  
“Captain Rogers, Sir has requested that you meet him on floor 15 as soon as possible”  
Steve stopped the bag and was already stripping off his wrappings. “Is he alright, JARVIS?”  
“Sir is in need of a change of clothes, Captain.”  
“Tell him I’m on my way.”  
Steve raced to the penthouse and grabbed a pair of boxers and the black dress pants JARVIS directed him to, and was swiftly transported to the 15th floor. JARVIS directed him to a bathroom right at the end of the corridor, so he slipped inside and headed for the closed stall door.  
“Hey Tony, are you in there?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah.” Came the dejected response.  
“Can you unlock the door so I can pass you your clothes?”  
There was a pause, then Steve heard the door lock click open. He nudged the door open and handed the clothes through, respecting Tony’s privacy. Tony took them and the door closed again. There were a few moments of rustling then the door opened and a shamefaced Tony was standing there. Steve couldn’t resist pulling him into a hug, which Tony returned after a beat.  
“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair. He felt Tony nod. “Are you OK to go back to your meeting or do you want to come upstairs with me?”  
Tony took a shuddering breath. “Meeting.”  
“OK.” Steve held him close for a moment then stepped back and squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Off you go then, I’ll sort out your wet things.”  
Tony took another shuddering breath, squared his shoulders and slid his Tony Stark mask back in place. Steve watched him go then collected Tony’s clothes and headed back upstairs.

Steve didn’t see Tony again until almost midnight. He was laid in bed reading when his bedroom door opened and Tony slunk in, suit and tie replaced with pyjama pants and an old t shirt.  
“Hey, you OK?” Steve asked quietly. He always seemed to be quiet around Tony these days.  
“Can I…” Tony began, then stopped and blushed. “Like last night?”  
“Of course. Do you want help?” Steve offered.  
Tony shook his head and opened the closet door where Steve had stashed the box. Tony scurried into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later, still looking embarrassed. Steve flicked back the comforter and continued reading, giving Tony the illusion of space. As he had the night before, Tony laid right on the edge of the mattress with his back to Steve. Steve finished reading the page he was on, placed the book on his night stand and reached out to stroke Tony’s arm softly.  
“How are you doing over there?” he asked.  
Tony sighed. “Embarrassed.”  
“You know that you don’t need to be, right?” Tony didn’t respond. “You’re still the same annoying asshole that you were before I knew about this.” Steve grinned at Tony’s snort. “Are you ready to try sleeping?”  
“Guess so.”  
Steve turned the light off and settled down into the pillows to sleep.

The next morning followed the same pattern as the previous. Tony woke up wet and embarrassed and refused to move until Steve had stripped him of the wet diaper. Steve made coffee and cooked breakfast while Tony showered, and JARVIS kept the elevator doors closed until Tony reluctantly sat down for breakfast. Steve kept up an easy conversation while they ate, but pounced as soon as Tony’s plate was clear.  
“So you’re in meetings again all day today.” he began.  
“OK Captain Creepy, how do you know that?”  
“Pepper emails me your diary.”  
Tony was aghast. “Why? Why would she do that?”  
“So I know if you’re out of the country, in a meeting, or holed up in your workshop refusing to eat, drink or sleep.” Steve replied reasonably. “I’m Team Captain, it’s helpful to know where you are if we get called to Assemble.”  
“Well if you’re going to bring logic into this argument I’m not playing.” Tony grumbled.  
“As I was saying, you’re in meetings all day again today and I think you’d probably like today to go better than yesterday did.” Tony froze at his words. “Have you thought about wearing a pull up for extra security?”  
Tony immediately shook his head. “No, people will see. Not doing it.”  
“OK” Steve said. “Think it through for a minute. I’m not trying to humiliate you Tony, the exact opposite.”  
Tony gritted his teeth and shook his head again. Steve didn’t push, letting Tony think it through. It only took a minute before Tony slumped onto the table top. “Fine.” he grunted.  
“Thank you for thinking about it. Do you want help changing?”  
Tony huffed and dragged himself upright. “No, I can manage.” he stood and trailed his way to Steve’s bedroom.  
Steve was loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher when Tony reappeared. “Can you...will you…”  
Steve smiled gently at him and made the ‘turn around’ gesture. Tony spun in a slow circle. “You can’t tell, I promise. If you wear a jacket you might feel more secure.” Steve reassured. “You can call me if you need me, or ask JARVIS to. I’m going for a run this morning but then I’m home all day.”  
Tony nodded, then surprised Steve by darting in for a quick hug. “Thanks.” Then he got into the elevator and was gone. 

Steve didn’t hear anything from Tony until he strode out of the elevator on the communal floor in a whirl of expensive clothing and a bad temper. “Idiots. The Board are idiots.” He flung himself dramatically onto the sofa beside Steve.  
“I hope you didn't tell them that.” Steve grinned at Tony’s dramatics.  
“Of course I did. Pepper threw me out and now I probably owe her expensive shoes.” Tony grumbled.  
“You probably do.” Steve agreed.  
Tony made a noise of frustration and spun around so he was hanging off the sofa upside down, with handmade leather shoes scuffing the paintwork above the sofa cushions. Clint chose that moment to drop out of the vent by the TV, making Tony yelp and clutch the arc reactor. “For god’s sake Barton, I have a heart condition.”  
“Ooh that’s your pouting position!” Clint exclaimed. “Are we pouting? I’ll join you!”  
Clint sprawled upside down on the sofa on Steve’s other side, framing him with feet. At least Clint wasn’t wearing shoes.  
“So, why are we pouting?” Clint asked, once he was settled. Tony huffed out a breath rather than answer, so Steve replied instead. “Apparently the Board are idiots and he owes Pepper shoes.”  
“The usual then. I can work with that.” Clint reached over Steve’s legs to prod Tony. “Wanna watch bad action movies and eat ice cream?”  
Natasha wandered in before Tony could answer, taking in their positions with an amused glint in her eye. “Bad day, boys?” she asked, perching on the arm of the sofa.  
“Tony needs action movies and ice cream.” Clint answered.  
“You owe Pepper more shoes, Tony?” Natasha said, looking increasingly entertained. Tony just groaned in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“So, movie night?” asked Clint, hopefully.  
“Movie night.” Steve agreed. “But we need to eat more than just ice cream. Chinese sound good?”  
There was a chorus of agreement so Steve directed JARVIS to order their usual, then let Bruce know that food was on the way. Steve patted Tony’s stomach gently. “Come on you, get up. I’m reliably informed that a three piece suit is not appropriate movie night attire.”  
Tony groaned again and slid to the floor, landing in an ungainly heap. “I’m never moving again. The sheer idiocy of my afternoon has sapped me of the will to live. Goodbye, cruel world.”  
“Really?” Steve said drily. “I guess I’ll be eating your share of prawn crackers then.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.” threatened the heap on the floor.  
“Well you can’t eat them down there so I guess I’ll have to take one for the team.” Steve replied nonchalantly.  
“You’re a cruel man, Cap.” Steve just grinned unrepentantly as Tony hauled himself to his feet and headed to the elevator. “Hawkeye, guard my prawn crackers with your life.”  
Clint saluted sloppily from his position on the carpet.

Steve waited the couple of minutes Tony would need to get up to his penthouse, then sent him a quick text asking if he needed any help. Tony replied with a no, all good so Steve hoped he’d stayed dry all day. Tony reappeared in comfortable clothes at the same time as both Bruce and the food, so it wasn’t long before they were all gathered around the TV trading cartons of food. Tony forewent his usual armchair to claim the spot beside Steve on the sofa and gleefully stole as many of his prawn crackers as he could get away with, ignoring the squawks of protest and attempts to fend him off as he chewed obnoxiously loudly. The team eventually quietened down to watch the movie. Steve waited for everyone to be distracted by the screen to subtly run his hand over Tony’s hip, satisfied when he felt the elasticated ridges of the pull up under Tony’s sweatpants. Tony squirmed away from his questing fingers and glared, but didn’t say anything. Steve stroked his arm in apology and went back to the movie, pleased that Tony felt comfortable enough to wear the pull up around the team.

People began drifting off to bed around midnight. At some point during the last movie Tony had slumped against Steve and was snoring softly against his bicep, one hand gripping Steve’s t shirt lightly. Steve jostled him gently to wake him up, but Tony just grunted in protest and snuggled in further. Steve rolled his eyes fondly and gave up, readjusting them so he could pick Tony up and carry him to bed instead. Rather than take Tony up to his own floor, Steve followed the pattern of the previous two nights and carried Tony to his bedroom instead, laying him gently on the bed when they got there. He ran a hand down Tony’s arm.  
“Hey Tony, I need you to wake up for a minute.” Tony groaned and tried to turn away from him.  
“I know you want to sleep, I just need to ask you a question.” Steve encouraged, stroking Tony’s arm a little more firmly to get his attention. Tony huffed and opened his eyes, glaring blearily at Steve.  
“Wh’t?” he muttered.  
“Do you want a diaper tonight?” Steve asked gently. Tony’s eyes slipped shut and he nodded.  
“Are you going to wake up enough to do it, or shall I?”  
Tony yawned. “You.” he said, then drifted back to sleep. Steve smiled affectionately, then retrieved a diaper from the box in the closet.  
In short order Steve had stripped Tony of his sweatpants and the pull up which, he was pleased to note, was indeed dry. Tony had had a better day it seemed. It took him a minute to work out how to get the diaper on and which way around it needed to be, but Tony was soon situated on it. Steve was just about to lift up the front to secure the tabs when he spotted red areas in the creases of Tony’s groin. On closer inspection (which Steve decided not to think too much on) it appeared to be the start of a rash.  
“Hey JARVIS?” Steve whispered.  
“Yes Captain?” The AI was equally quiet.  
“Is this a rash on Tony?”  
JARVIS was silent as he presumably ran a quick scan. “Yes Captain, it appears that Sir is getting a diaper rash.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” Steve asked, concerned.  
“I have taken the liberty of ordering some diaper cream and powder which is to be applied with each diaper. Sir should not be in a wet diaper for longer than strictly necessary, and you should take care that he is kept as clean and dry as possible.”  
“Thank you JARVIS.” Steve was relieved to have a solution to the problem so quickly.  
“You’re welcome Captain. If I may, I will order further supplies of the diapers and pull ups you purchased. It seems that Sir has accepted wearing them.”  
“Yes, thank you.” Steve replied. He carefully positioned the diaper and smoothed the tabs down to hold it in place. He considered putting Tony back into his sweatpants but decided it would be too much of a disturbance for the deeply sleeping Tony, so he left him in a t shirt and diaper and carefully moved him underneath the blankets instead. Sliding into the bed beside Tony, Steve drifted off to sleep.

He was woken after a few hours by the distressingly familiar sounds of Tony having a nightmare. Steve spoke soothingly to him and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair until he woke with a gasp, eyes wide and panting for breath.  
“Easy Tony, you’re OK. You’re in the Tower with me, you’re safe.” Steve kept up the litany while Tony calmed down, continuing to run his fingers through Tony’s hair until his breathing returned to normal. He smiled in greeting when Tony made eye contact, “Hey there, doing ok?”  
Tony took a deep breath, nodded, then grimaced.  
“Tony?” Steve questioned his grimace.  
Tony gestured vaguely at his crotch. “Off.” He stated.  
“Ah. Just a minute then.” Steve caught on quick and was on his feet, heading for the bathroom for a damp cloth and collecting a clean diaper on the way back to the bed.  
“I’m going to take this one off and put a clean one on if that’s OK? It’s too early to get up yet.” Steve explained as he began to remove the wet diaper. “Is it OK if I clean your skin with this cloth?”  
“I...but...I can…” Tony began, giving up and looking at Steve helplessly.  
Steve reached out and squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly. “I know you can, but you just woke up from a bad nightmare. Will you let me take care of you please?”  
Tony sighed and nodded, reaching up and pulling a pillow over his head to hide his face from view.  
“Thank you.” Steve squeezed his hand again and finished removing the diaper, then efficiently cleaned Tony’s skin with the cloth. He noted that the rash was getting worse and hoped the cream would arrive in the morning. Steve encouraged Tony to lift his hips so that he could slide a fresh diaper beneath him then smoothed the tabs down so it was snugly fastened. Steve then pulled the comforter back over Tony and quickly went to the bathroom to dispose of the diaper and wash his hands before climbing back into bed himself. Tony was still hiding under the pillow so Steve lightly stroked his arm to get his attention.  
“Are you planning on staying under there all night?” he asked. He got a muffled yep in response. “Ah good, your snoring won’t keep me awake then.”  
As predicted, Steve’s gentle teasing caused Tony to fling the pillow away with outrage. “I do not snore!” he exclaimed.  
“You do, quite loudly at times.”  
“Lies!”  
Steve grinned at Tony, “I’m sure JARVIS has recordings to prove me right.”  
Tony launched himself at Steve, landing on his chest and mussing up his hair. “Don’t you use my own AI against me Rogers, that’s not fighting fair.”  
Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him close, chuckling at his half-hearted attempts to escape. “Feeling better now?” he asked.  
Tony relaxed against his chest and hugged him back. “Yeah. Thanks.”  
“Think you can sleep?”  
“Maybe.”  
It was only then that Tony fully realised that not only was he wearing a diaper, but that it was the second one of the night and Steve had changed him. He raised himself up off Steve's chest enough to shoot him a confused look. “When did I put a diaper on?”  
Steve kept his arms loosely around Tony. “You fell asleep watching a movie. I brought you up here and asked you if you wanted diapering, you said yes and asked me to do it. Is that OK?”  
Tony thought about it for a moment, decided it wasn’t actually a big deal, nodded, and flopped back down on Steve to sleep.  
“That’s good. I like helping you, Tony.”  
Tony sighed into Steve’s neck and drifted back off to sleep.

The morning brought none of the embarrassment that Steve was expecting. Tony was still curled up against him as he woke up, a warm weight grounding him. Steve yawned and turned to look at Tony and was surprised to see brown eyes gazing steadily back at him.  
“Hey, morning.” he greeted with a soft smile. “How long have you been awake?”  
“Not long.” replied Tony. “You’re comfy.”  
Steve cuddled Tony closer. “Feeling ok this morning?” he asked tentatively. He felt Tony nod into the crook of his neck. “Good.”  
They laid quietly together for a little while. Steve was just deciding whether to get up and start breakfast when JARVIS informed him that there was a package for him in the elevator. Steve thanked him and untangled himself from a grumbling Tony, who had dozed off again.  
“Hush, I’ll be right back.” Steve soothed.  
Steve was relieved to find a tube of diaper cream in the box of supplies from the elevator. He took it back into the bedroom and left it on the counter, deciding to let Tony sleep a little longer before that particular conversation. He went to the kitchen to start breakfast instead.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice called from the bedroom.  
“Yeah?” Steve replied.  
Tony appeared in the kitchen, holding the tube of diaper cream. “What the hell is this?”  
Steve turned from the pan of eggs to glance at Tony. “Cream to help your diaper rash.”  
“I do not have diaper rash!” Tony was glaring.  
“You do Tony, haven’t you noticed?” Steve turned the heat off from under the eggs and turned to face Tony fully. Tony was staring at him, his expression a mix of confusion and outrage. “I saw it when I was changing you last night. JARVIS ordered the cream and powder to help it heal.”  
Tony was silent. “It needs applying every time you change to protect your skin. Would you like help with it?”  
Rather than replying, Tony sighed and slumped downwards to sit on the floor in the doorway. Steve went over to him and crouched down in front of him.  
“Hey, tell me what you’re thinking.” Steve asked, reaching out to squeeze Tony’s ankle affectionately.  
“It’s...it’s too much.” Tony whispered.  
Steve rubbed his thumb over Tony’s ankle soothingly. “OK, what’s too much?”  
“All of this. What I’m asking you to do.”  
“You’re not asking me to do anything Tony, I offered, remember?” Steve sat down on the tiled floor by Tony’s feet.  
“But you shouldn’t have to. I’m an adult, I shouldn’t need help with this.” Tony was frustrated, dropping his head into his hands to hide from Steve’s steady gaze.  
“How do you feel when I’m helping you?” Steve asked, changing the direction of the conversation.  
Tony didn’t answer immediately. Steve sat quietly while Tony gathered his thoughts. “Embarrassed.” he began. “But sort of, looked after? I don’t know.”  
“Is it a good feeling, being looked after?” Steve prompted.  
“Yeah.” Tony replied quietly.  
“I’m going to guess that not many people have looked after you before, is that right?” Steve asked. Tony nodded, still hiding his gaze. “OK. Well, I like looking after you. It helps me to feel good too, knowing that I can help you somehow. Do you think you’d like to continue like we have been for the last few days?”  
Tony sighed into his hands. “Can I think about it?”  
Steve squeezed Tony’s ankle again. “Of course you can. Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.” He stood up and made his way back to the stove. “Get yourself dressed, breakfast is almost ready.”  
His sharp hearing picked up the quiet ‘thanks’ from Tony as he left to get dressed.

Tony shut himself in the workshop, which didn’t surprise Steve. He went about his day and tried not to worry about Tony. He’d seen a vulnerable side to his friend in the last few weeks and the protective urge that had crashed over him had taken him by surprise. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Tony up and hold him close, to hide him away from the pressures of his life and let him be quiet and calm and loved. Steve had always been a nurturer, even before the serum when it was usually him needing to be cared for. That hadn’t stopped him from fussing over Bucky at every chance he got, much to the irritation of Bucky. Steve felt his phone buzz in his pocket and fished it out to check. He was surprised to see a message from JARVIS that contained a link to a website. Steve clicked the link and raised his eyebrow at the age play website he’d stumbled across when researching diapers for Tony.  
“JARVIS?” he asked.  
“Yes, Captain Rogers?” JARVIS replied.  
“Why have you sent me a link to this website?”  
There was an uncharacteristic pause from the AI. “I am programmed to assist Sir with his needs. Having gathered data and analysed recent behaviour patterns, I believe this may be of assistance to him. And also to yourself, Captain.”  
“Thank you JARVIS” replied Steve, distractedly. 

Steve emerged from his research several hours later, feeling strangely hopeful.  
“JARVIS?” he asked.  
“Yes, Captain Rogers?”  
“Do you think Tony would be interested in this?” Steve asked, gesturing to his phone to indicate the research.  
“I provided Sir with the same information, Captain. He has read it but seems unwilling to do anything with the information at this present time.” JARVIS replied.  
“Maybe it’s too much, too soon.” Steve mused aloud, “Did he seem like he might be slightly interested?”  
“Sir read through the website and comment boards several times, and followed several links to further reading. I believe that he may be receptive once he has had time to consider it for himself.”  
“Thank you JARVIS. Does he know that I’ve read the same things?”  
“I have informed Sir that you were also provided with the information. Do you wish me to convey a message?” JARVIS said.  
“Yes please.” replied Steve. “Please tell him that nothing I’ve read worries me, and that I still hold him in high regard.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Thank you JARVIS”  
Steve spared a moment to wonder how his life ended up involving a meddlesome AI, but decided that if it helps Tony then it didn’t matter.

Two days and one call to Assemble later, Steve was working out his concern for Tony in the gym. He worked at the heavy bag and had settled into a good rhythm when he noticed Tony enter the gym. Tony didn’t approach him, instead he settled himself on a bench by the wall and seemed content to let Steve finish his work out. Steve continued for another few minutes then caught the bag and unwrapped his hands.  
“Hey Tony.” he said as he made his way over to the bench, accepting the water Tony held out to him with a nod of thanks.  
“Hey.” Tony replied.  
“Everything OK?” Steve asked.  
Tony shrugged one shoulder. “I guess.”  
Steve took pity on him, Tony was clearly struggling with something. “Do you want to come upstairs with me and get something to eat?”  
Tony glanced at him from beneath his lashes and nodded.  
“Come on then.” Steve led the way to the elevator.

JARVIS took them up to Steve’s floor without prompting.  
“Let me just get changed, I’ll be right out.” Steve said. He dashed through a shower and changed into some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he returned to the living room, Tony was curled up in the corner of the sofa, seemingly engrossed on his phone.  
“Hey.” Steve called softly. Tony glanced up at him again, then ducked his head.  
“What do you want to eat?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged again.  
“JARVIS? What has Tony eaten in the last 48 hours?” Steve still couldn’t break himself of the habit of looking up at the ceiling when he spoke to JARVIS.  
“Sir has ingested 4 granola bars, 2 slices of pizza and 5 pots of coffee in the last 48 hours, Captain.”  
Steve shook his head at Tony. “That’s not enough. Come on, you can help me cook.”  
Steve headed towards the kitchen with an uncharacteristically quiet Tony on his heels. He pulled out ingredients for a simple chicken pasta dish and set Tony to work chopping vegetables. Steve chatted easily as they worked, trying to hide his concern at Tony’s lack of engagement. For his part, Tony seemed happy enough to do as Steve directed and replied to the occasional question with a word or two, but otherwise he let Steve lead the conversation. Once the food was ready they sat at the table. Steve placed a glass of water by Tony’s plate and watched as he started to play with his food rather than eat it.  
“Are you going to eat that?” Steve prompted. Tony nodded and dutifully bit at a piece of pasta, chewing it slowly.  
The meal progressed slowly but Steve was happy to let Tony eat at his own pace. It took a while but Tony eventually cleared his plate. Steve was happy to see some colour return to Tony’s face as the food had an effect on his clearly hungry body.  
“Shall we go and sit somewhere more comfortable?” Steve asked, once he’d finished clearing away the dishes. Tony nodded and was once again happy to trail after Steve back into the living room. 

Steve settled onto the sofa, pulling Tony’s feet into his lap once he’d sat down and beginning a gentle massage. Tony sighed happily and relaxed into the cushions.  
“Are you ready to talk yet?” Steve asked, once Tony was sprawled bonelessly on the couch.  
“Yeah.” Tony breathed. “Thanks for letting me be quiet.”  
“Whatever you need.” Steve continued his gentle ministrations, knowing how much Tony loved having his feet rubbed.  
“JARVIS said you’d read the same stuff he sent me the other day.” Tony began. “And you said that it wasn’t worrying?”  
“That’s right. Do you want to tell me what you thought about it?” Steve replied.  
Tony was quiet for a moment. “It was new to me. I didn’t know why J wanted me to read it at first, but then I did some more research and realised why. It’s because of the wetting, isn’t it?”  
“I thought so too at first.” Steve said, voice gentle. “But then I thought about nobody really caring for you before and I thought that might be something too.”  
Tony hummed in agreement, nudging Steve to continue his foot rub when he stopped.  
“Does any of it sound interesting to you?” Steve prompted. “Because it does to me.”  
Tony flushed, something that Steve was beginning to get used to. He nodded shyly.  
“Can you tell me which parts?”  
Tony took a shuddering breath. “All of it. Diapers, pacifiers, the whole lot.”  
Steve squeezed his ankle reassuringly. “Me too. When I started reading I thought how good it would be to share those things with you, to be able to care for you like that.”  
Tony shifted, uncomfortable. “Wouldn’t it be a lot of work for you though? If I wanted to be really little?” he asked quietly, not meeting Steve’s eyes.  
“It wouldn’t be work Tony, it would be a pleasure. You can be as big or as little as you’d like to be.”  
Tony hummed again and settled back into the cushions, eyes closed as he thought. “What about the rest of the team?” he asked.  
“What about them?”  
“What if they found out?”  
“Well, we’d make sure that JARVIS didn’t let anyone in. He’d help us, I’m sure.” Steve reassured Tony. “But Tony, I think they’d be happy to know that you’re healthy regardless of how you go about that.” Tony shot him a sceptical look but didn’t say anything. “If you’d like to try something then I’m happy to, but we’d need to have a conversation about boundaries and a safe word.”  
That made Tony flush again, but he nodded slightly. 

Steve was surprised at the sudden burst of excitement that ran through him when he realised that Tony had just agreed to try age playing. He found that he desperately needed Tony in his arms. “Would you like to come up here for a cuddle while we sort things out?”  
“God, yes” Steve huffed a laugh as Tony swung himself around and climbed into his lap, immediately hiding his face in Steve’s neck and letting out a happy sigh. “Been wanting to do this for days.”  
“Why didn’t you?” Steve asked, rearranging them into a more comfortable position.  
“Embarrassed. Scared of your reaction. Thought you might hate me.” Tony muttered into his neck.  
“Sweetheart, I could never hate you. Not for this. I love it when we’re close and comfortable.”  
Tony hummed again and nuzzled closer. Steve gave in to temptation and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, smiling as Tony immediately relaxed against him.  
“Are you ready for some serious talk?” Steve asked.  
Tony sighed and nodded. “Yeah, we need to.”  
“OK, first of all we need to decide on a safe word, one that we won’t use in normal conversation.” Steve said.  
They tossed a few ideas back and forth. “How about using the traffic light colours?” Tony said.  
“Like red for stop, green for go?” Steve replied.  
Tony nodded against him.  
“I think that works well, let’s use that.” Tony shifted in Steve’s arms. “You OK?” Steve asked.  
“Uh huh.” Tony replied, with another wriggle.  
Something suddenly occurred to Steve. “When did you last go to the bathroom sweetheart?” he asked gently.  
Tony cursed and surged up out of Steve’s lap, dashing to the bathroom. He came back in after a few minutes, looking sheepish. Steve beckoned him closer again, tugging Tony back down into his lap.  
“You really don’t get much warning, do you?” he asked. Tony shook his head. “Are we continuing with the diapers and pull ups then?” Tony sighed and nodded. “Well we already know how to manage those at least. What else would you like to try?” Tony hid his face back into Steve’s neck. “Would it be easier to tell me what you don’t want to try?” Tony nodded.  
Steve waited for Tony to gather his thoughts. “I don’t want any physical punishment. I got enough of that when I was a kid.” Tony began. “And no sex. Definitely no sex.”  
“God no, I have no intention of doing either of those.” Steve was emphatic and he felt Tony relax. “Anything else you don’t want to try?” Steve prompted.  
Tony settled against him as he thought. “They’re my big two.”  
“Thank you for telling me. If we try something and you don’t like it you can alway, always tell me. A yes once isn’t a forever yes, OK?” Tony nodded. “I’ve been thinking about some things I’d like to try with you, would you like me to tell you about them?” Tony nodded again, and hid back in Steve’s neck. “ I know food is hard for you sometimes and I’d like to help you with that. I’d like to hand feed you when you’re struggling. Would that be something you’d like to try?” He waited for Tony’s nod. “Thank you. On days when food is too hard for you, or if you haven’t eaten enough, I’d like to feed you with a bottle so that I know you’re staying healthy.” Tony whimpered and pushed his face into Steve, trying to hide further. “I need your words, sweetheart.”  
“Yes please.” Tony whispered.  
“Thank you. I’d like to give you a bath too, but I know you don’t like water so we can work up to that one if you want.”  
“That one might be difficult but we can try.” Tony said.  
“Is there anything else you’d like to talk to me about?” Tony shook his head. “That’s plenty of talking for one day then. Do you want to stay here tonight?”  
“Yeah. Like we did before?” Tony asked.  
“Sure thing.”

Steve scooped Tony into his arms, carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.  
“Do you want to do your diaper, or shall I?” Steve asked.  
“You.” Tony replied, immediately dragging the nearest pillow over his head to hide. Steve rubbed Tony’s tummy affectionately and collected the supplies from the closet. He thumbed open Tony’s jeans and slid them down his legs, along with his underwear.  
“Didn’t feel like a pull up today?” he questioned. The pillow moved as Tony shook his head.  
Steve nudged Tony to raise his hips so that he could slide a diaper under him. He was pleased to see that the rash had all but healed.  
“This might be a bit cold doll, sorry.” Steve warned as he got a finger full of diaper cream. Tony startled a little as he began to rub it on his skin but soon settled. A quick dusting of powder later and Steve was fastening the tapes snugly.  
“All done.” Steve patted Tony’s hip and went to wash his hands.  
Once he finished in the bathroom Steve quickly changed into pyjamas. Tony was still hiding under the pillow. Steve slipped into bed beside him and rubbed Tony’s arm.  
“Are you staying under there all night?” he asked. There was a muffled ‘yep’ from the pillow. “Do you and the pillow want to get under the comforter so you don’t get cold?” The pillow sighed and Tony’s arms flopped down at his sides. Steve took the opportunity to peek under a corner of it to find Tony’s eyes. “Hi there.”  
“Hi.” Tony replied.  
“We’re going to have to work on your embarrassment, aren’t we?”  
“I don’t think it will ever not be embarrassing.” Tony grumbled.  
“Well I’m not embarrassed about it.” Steve stated. “Are you ready to sleep?”  
Tony nodded so Steve maneuvered them both under the comforter and JARVIS dimmed the lights.

Tony slept through without a nightmare and Steve woke the next morning with him sprawled across his chest. He was enjoying starting the day with Tony beside him, warm and trusting. Steve was content to lay there for a while longer so that Tony could get some desperately needed rest. He dozed for a while but his bladder began to complain, so Steve began the process of moving out from beneath Tony without waking him up. He was successful and slipped off to the bathroom. Once he came back, he palmed the back of Tony’s diaper, feeling it squish beneath his hands. Remembering JARVIS’s warning about diaper rash, Steve decided he couldn’t risk leaving Tony in it any longer. He stroked down Tony’s back to try and rouse him, getting a sleepy grumble for his troubles.  
“Hey sleepyhead, I need you to wake up.” Steve crooned, stroking more firmly to get Tony’s attention. Tony grumbled again and rolled away from him. Steve smiled fondly at his grumpy expression. “Come on, it’s morning Tony.”  
“Dun’wanna” was the reply.  
“You have to doll, I need to change you.”  
There was a deep sigh, followed by a yawn, then Tony was blinking groggily up at him.  
“Why do I need to be awake for that?” he muttered.  
“I didn’t want to startle you while you were sleeping. And it’s breakfast time anyway.” Steve said, running his fingers through Tony’s impressive bedhead.  
“Curse you and your healthy routines.” Tony groused, leaning into Steve’s caress.  
“I know, I’m awful. Do you want to shower?”  
Tony wriggled to test how wet he was then grimaced. “Yeah, I want to be clean.”  
“I’d like you to use the diaper cream if you’ve got a rash anywhere, and maybe consider a pull up? You’re going to be in the workshop all day and I know you won’t remember to go to the bathroom.” Steve said gently. Tony frowned but didn’t disagree. “Can I remove your diaper?”  
At Tony’s nod, Steve pushed the comforter back and made short work of unfastening the tabs and removing the wet diaper. Rather than running straight for the shower as he had on previous mornings, Tony groaned and tried to drag the comforter back over himself. Steve hung on to it.  
“Nope, up you get lazy daisy.”  
“But I’m comfy.” Tony whined.  
“And damp. Go on, shower time.”  
Tony made a performance of getting out of bed, letting Steve know in no uncertain terms exactly how he felt about the situation. JARVIS had already started the shower so Tony was able to stumble straight into it, dragging his shirt over his head and dumping it on the bedroom floor in protest as he went. Steve rolled his eyes and picked it up, putting it on the bed beside a pull up and the diaper cream. He left Tony to his dramatics and went to start breakfast.

Steve took the opportunity of a morning off to go for a run then settle down with a Starkpad to do some shopping. He revisited the site where he bought the diapers and pull ups, this time exploring the rest of the products on offer. As Tony had expressed an interest in being bottle fed, Steve added a few to his cart, along with a steriliser. That led to a research session on liquid meal replacers to tempt Tony with when he didn’t want to eat, and a sidetracked half hour on a message board for parents with fussy eaters. Back on the website, Steve added a changing mat, diaper bag and wet wipes. He was finding it hard not to get carried away in his excitement. Steve paused at the page of pacifiers. Tony definitely had an oral fixation and almost always had something in his mouth, so Steve decided to add a couple to his cart to see if Tony could be persuaded. It was the clothing section that was almost Steve’s downfall. Baby clothes in the forties were practical and often homemade, so the variety on offer now was a bit overwhelming. Steve spent ages cooing over footie pyjamas and bodysuits sized for adults, but ultimately decided to wait and see what Tony thought before he made that leap. He added express shipping and clicked check out, hoping that he’d made the right decisions.

Left to his own devices, Tony would stay in the workshop for days. Steve was usually tolerant enough to let him stay there until he was ready to emerge, however he was conscious of the pull up he knew Tony had put on that morning, and didn’t want to risk a rash. Lunchtime rolled around so Steve made up a plate of sandwiches and fruit then headed down to the workshop. Tony was nowhere to be seen when the doors slid open, but Steve followed the swearing and found him surrounded by bits of deconstructed alien tech.  
“Is that supposed to be in so many pieces?” he greeted.  
“It’s all part of the process, Cap. What can I do for you?” Tony replied, jabbing viciously at a tangle of wire.  
“I brought you lunch.” Steve held up the plate. “And I wanted to check if you’re still dry.” Tony immediately stilled, then flushed. “I’m going to take that as a no.”  
“I didn’t even notice…”Tony muttered.  
“That’s why you’re wearing them, remember? Come on, let’s go upstairs and sort you out.”  
Steve held out his free hand to Tony, who sighed and turned away from the mess of tech. He moved beside Steve, who ran a hand reassuringly down his back.

Tony was silent in the elevator up to Steve’s floor. He trailed unhappily after Steve as he led him into the bedroom, only pausing to slide the plate of food onto the kitchen counter. Once they were in the bedroom, Steve turned and drew Tony into a hug.  
“Hey, it’s ok.”  
Tony hugged him back, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. “I’m pathetic.” he murmured.  
“No you’re not.” Steve soothed, holding Tony close. “You just need a bit of help, that’s all.”  
“But I shouldn’t.” Tony replied, burrowing closer.  
“Should or shouldn’t doesn’t come into it. I’m happy to help you Tony, I’ll keep repeating that until you believe me.”  
“Might take a while.” came the dejected reply.  
“Well I’m not going anywhere. Let’s get you changed.”  
With a last comforting squeeze, Steve eased Tony back so he could lay on the bed. He retrieved a warm, wet cloth and a clean pull up and brought them over to the bed. Tony had hidden his face under a pillow again. Steve rubbed a hand over his tummy.  
“OK there?” he asked. The pillow nodded. “OK.”  
With a gentle pat to Tony’s tummy, Steve swiftly removed Tony’s jeans and the wet pull up. He took the time to carefully clean Tony’s skin with the cloth then patted it dry with a towel. Opening the diaper cream, Steve warned Tony before applying the cold cream to his skin. Tony squirmed at the sensation but allowed it, but he didn’t relax until Steve slid a clean pull up over his hips.  
“All done doll. I need you to stand up to get your jeans on, they’re quite tight.”  
Tony pulled his jeans on while Steve cleaned up, then followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve retrieved the plate of sandwiches and fruit, poured Tony a glass of water, then led them into the living room.  
“Come and sit with me so you can eat your lunch.” Steve urged. Tony sat beside him and took the plate, poking at the sandwiches rather than eating. Steve noticed his lack of enthusiasm. “Not in a sandwich mood?” he asked.  
“Not in a food mood.” Tony sighed.  
“How about you have some water to start with?” Steve suggested, taking the plate from Tony. Tony wrinkled his nose but picked up the glass and took a couple of sips. He realised how thirsty he was and drained the glass in a few mouthfuls.  
“What about the fruit? Does any of that look appealing?” Steve asked. Tony looked at the plate.  
“Maybe the banana?” he said. Steve offered him the plate with the cut up fruit facing him. Tony took a piece of the banana and ate it gingerly.  
“Would it help if I took the sandwiches away and left you the fruit?” Steve asked. Tony thought about it, then nodded. Steve picked up the two halves of sandwich, leaving Tony with the plate of sliced banana, strawberries and blueberries. He took the sandwiches into the kitchen and put them in a container in the fridge, refilling Tony’s water glass on the way back. He was pleased to see that Tony had eaten half of the fruit and was still picking his way through the rest. Steve sat back on the sofa beside him and picked up his Starkpad to check the news headlines while Tony ate. He waited until Tony had cleared the plate and drained the water glass again.  
“Do you find it hard to eat if there’s too much on the plate at once?” Steve asked.  
“Sometimes. It’s easier if there’s a smaller amount, or only a couple of different things, or if it's in small pieces. I don’t like people watching me eat either” Tony replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
“I’ll try to remember that. Do you want the sandwiches if I cut them up?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head. “OK. Do you want to go back to the workshop?”  
“I do.” Tony jumped up and was about to make a dash to the elevators before he could embarrass himself further.  
“Hold up, bathroom before you go downstairs please.” Steve’s voice stopped him in his tracks.  
“God this is embarrassing.” Tony grumbled, but did as he was asked. When he returned, Steve gestured to the elevators.  
“I’ll see you at dinner.” he said.  
Tony was relieved when the elevator doors slid open, taking him back down to the workshop.

Tony tried to hide when it came to dinner time, hoping that Steve would leave him alone. He knew it wasn’t likely though, not while he was wearing a pull up. Steve was irritatingly conscientious of his diaper rash and calorie intake recently, something that Tony was trying very hard to be annoyed at. He wasn’t used to someone caring for him so actively and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it, despite having given Steve permission to do so. Sure enough, the workshop doors slid open and Steve strolled in.  
“Hey Tony, ready for dinner?” he asked.  
Tony sighed. “I’m not hungry and I have a lot of work to do.” he tried.  
Steve came over to the workbench where Tony was surrounded by holograms and circuit boards. “I can see that. How about a short break then you can come back down for a few hours?”  
Tony looked at Steve suspiciously. “You never suggest that I work more. What’s going on?” he asked.  
Steve shrugged. “I want to help you be healthy, but I also know how busy you are. I know how important your work is and I don’t want you to feel like I’m going to stop you from doing it.”  
“I...what?” was Tony’s sensible reply.  
“Just because you’re entertaining the idea of me caring for you more actively doesn’t take away all of your other responsibilities. I’d like to help you find a balance between work, Avengers and being Tony.” Steve said. “Besides, it wouldn’t be very responsible of me to leave you wet and hungry when I can help you feel better.”  
Tony tried to wriggle without Steve noticing, checking if he was indeed wet. Steve’s raised eyebrow indicated that he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d hoped.  
“What? I’m dry.” Tony grumbled.  
“Good. Let me feed you then you can come back down here until bedtime.” Steve offered.  
“Will you stop nagging at me if I do?” Tony shot back.  
“For now.”  
“Well gee Cap, that makes me real sure that I want to do as you tell me to.” Tony groused, but shut down the holograms with a gesture and flicked off a soldering iron. “Lead on, MacDuff.”

Tony was surprised when the elevator took them past the communal floor and up to Steve’s apartment.  
“Everyone else is out so I thought we would eat up here instead.” Steve said, leading Tony out of the elevator and towards his kitchen. “What do you feel like eating?”  
“Still not feeling like food.” Tony said.  
“How about I make you up a plate of bits that you can pick at?” Steve offered. Tony sighed, which Steve took as permission. Tony slid onto a stool at the counter and watched as Steve assembled a small plate of chicken, cheese, crackers and grapes for him. He put it on the counter in front of Tony then busied himself creating a small mountain of food for himself. They chatted as they ate and Tony was surprised to find that he’d cleared his plate without noticing. He only grumbled slightly as Steve pointedly placed a glass of water in front of him, but drained it anyway.  
“Please sir, may I be excused?” he sassed, once he’d finished.  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes you may. Bathroom before you go back downstairs please.”  
Tony huffed but did as he was asked, then made his retreat back to his workshop.

It was a little before midnight when the workshop doors slid open behind him. Tony was unsurprised to see Steve.  
“Aw come on, I’ve only been down here for an hour” he grumbled.  
“Try 4 hours and you’ll be right.” Steve replied, coming closer.  
“JARVIS, what time is it?” Tony asked.  
“It is 11.55pm Sir.”  
“Oh.” Tony looked over at Steve, who was leaning against a work bench looking amused. “Are you going to make me go to bed?”  
“I’m going to ask you if going to bed is in the realm of possibility any time soon.” Steve replied. “I’m not going to make you do anything.”  
Tony considered his options. He factored in Steve’s Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you expression. He sighed. “JARVIS, save progress and shut everything down. Bots, to your charging stations.”  
“Good choice, Tony.” Steve smiled fondly at him and led the way to the elevator.

Tony trailed Steve into his bedroom.  
“Go shower Tony, I’ll be here when you’re done.” Steve nudged him towards the bathroom then turned to dig in the closet for diapering supplies. Tony did as he was asked, washing away the grime of the day. He padded back into the bedroom with a towel slung around his hips and found Steve waiting for him beside the bed. Steve handed him a t shirt to pull on, then patted the new changing mat.  
“Up you hop.” he invited. Tony gave the mat a sideways look, but did as he was asked and laid back on the mat, a yawn surprising him as he got settled.  
“Tired boy. Lift your hips for me.” Steve was gentle but efficient as he diapered Tony. For his part, Tony forgot to feel embarrassed, instead allowing himself to relax into the feeling of being cared for. Steve patted his hip when he was done. “All done. I was wondering if you’d be interested in trying something new tonight?” Steve asked as Tony shuffled to sit up.  
Tony regarded him suspiciously. “What?” he asked.  
“Would you like to try a bottle before you sleep?” Steve asked, flushing a bit as he did so. “You haven’t eaten much today.”  
Tony couldn’t keep the surprised expression from his face. “Have you been shopping without me, Cap?” he asked.  
“I have. What do you think?” Steve met his gaze steadily for all that he was still blushing slightly.  
“I, uh. I don’t hate the idea…” Tony dropped his gaze, unwilling to admit this new vulnerability.  
“Would you like to try?” Steve gently prodded him for an answer. Tony nodded once. “OK, I’ll get it sorted.”  
Steve disappeared and Tony couldn’t help flopping backwards onto the bed and hiding his face in a pillow. He’d just agreed to be bottle fed by Captain America. How was this his life? For all that he was embarrassed though, Tony couldn’t help but feel excited about the idea. He was beginning to enjoy the warm feeling of comfort that he was getting when Steve cared for him actively; he was enjoying the pet names and the attention Steve was paying him. When he’d read the articles JARVIS had sent over Tony had been attracted to the idea of being held and coddled, of having the chance to relax and disconnect from the stress of his reality. To discover that Steve was not just willing, but seemingly eager, to care for him in such a way was hard to accept.  
Tony felt the mattress dip as Steve sat on the bed beside him. The pillow was gently tugged away from his face.  
“Hey there.” Steve said quietly. “How are you doing?”  
Tony sighed. “I’m just wondering how this happened.”  
“How what happened?” Steve asked.  
“Me laid in your bed wearing a diaper, about to be bottle fed.” Tony kept his gaze on the ceiling.  
“We can stop any time you like.” Steve reassured. “What colour are you at?”  
It took Tony a moment to remember what Steve was referring to, then another moment to consider his answer. “Green.”  
“Thank you. Now how do you want to do this?” Steve asked. “Do you want to do it yourself, or do you want me to help you?”  
Tony rolled over and pressed his face into Steve’s hip to hide. “You help.”  
Steve dropped his hand into Tony’s hair, stroking it briefly before nudging his shoulder. “You’re going to have to sit up a bit then.”

Steve smiled reassuringly at the brown eye that peeked at him from around his hip. Tony blinked, then rolled back and dragged himself upright beside Steve. Steve stretched out his legs and patted the space between them.  
“Come and sit here then, let’s see if we can get comfortable.”  
Tony climbed onto his lap and settled sideways between Steve’s legs, leaning against his chest. Steve moved the pillows around to support his back and arm, then nudged Tony until he laid back in the crook of Steve’s arm. Steve let him wriggle a bit to get settled, then reached over to the nightstand and picked up the still-warm bottle that he’d filled with a meal replacer. Some of the blogs he’d been on recommended adding honey to the mixture to make it more palatable so he’d done that too. Steve looked down to see a blushing Tony trying not to meet his eye. Steve stroked his thumb against Tony’s side where his arm was supporting him.  
“Ready to give this a go, sweetheart?” he asked.  
At Tony’s nod, Steve brought the bottle to his lips. Tony opened his mouth and Steve slipped the nipple of the bottle in. Tony gave a couple of experimental sucks, looking surprised when the warm liquid started to flow over his tongue.  
“OK?” Steve asked. Tony nodded and quickly settled into a steady rhythm. After a few moments, Tony’s eyes slipped closed and the tension in his face smoothed out, leaving him looking more relaxed than Steve had ever seen him while awake.  
“That good, baby?” Steve asked, not really expecting an answer. Tony hummed and hooked a finger around the hand Steve was using to support him.  
A sudden wave of contentment washed over Steve. Having Tony in his arms like this was everything he needed, being able to care for him like this filled a hole that Steve didn’t even know he felt inside. He was startled to feel happy tears pricking his eyes and took a deep breath to get himself under control. After a little while, Tony slowed down his nursing. There were a few mouthfuls left in the bottle, but Tony nudged it away with his nose and yawned expansively, snuggling deeper into Steve’s embrace. Steve took the hint and put the bottle back on the nightstand, then rearranged Tony so that they were laid side by side under the comforter. Tony was quick to roll over and curl into Steve’s side, nuzzling into his warmth. Steve held him close and kissed the top of his head.  
“Sleep well, sweetheart.” he murmured into Tony’s hair, then followed him into sleep.

Tony slept late the next day. He woke up feeling warm and content, properly rested for the first time in a long time. He thought about asking JARVIS for the time but that seemed like a lot of effort. Instead he stretched and hummed happily. Steve popped his head around the bedroom door and smiled when he saw that Tony was awake. Tony beamed back and reached out a hand.  
“Good morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?” Steve asked, coming over to the bed and taking the hand that Tony held out.  
Tony tugged him closer. “Uh huh.” he replied, nuzzling the hand he held.  
Steve smiled fondly at him. “You slept right through a diaper change earlier.”  
Tony hummed again and closed his eyes, content to go back to sleep now that Steve was there.  
“How about some breakfast before you go back to sleep, huh?”  
Tony felt Steve’s fingers in his hair and pushed up into them. Steve scratched his scalp obligingly, making Tony melt into the mattress. He was comfortable and fuzzy and Steve was there so he didn’t see the point in moving ever again. He ignored his stomach rumbling and pushed into Steve’s hand again.  
Steve chuckled quietly. “Oh you’re lovely like this.” Steve massaged his scalp again. “But I really do want to get some food into you and I can hear a hungry tummy.”  
Tony huffed, wishing that Steve was more interested in cuddling than boring food. He whined as Steve’s hand left his hair and the warmth of his body moved away, then squeaked in surprise as he suddenly found himself airborne. Steve had scooped him up off the bed and settled him onto his hip, cradling him close and carrying him out of the bedroom. Tony clung on tightly, worried that Steve would drop him. Once in the kitchen, Steve looked critically at the stools by the counter where they usually sat to eat breakfast.  
“I suspect that you’d fall off one of the stools if I sat you on it, wouldn’t you baby boy?”  
Tony didn’t like the idea of being put down so he clung on tighter.  
“That’s what I thought. Can I put you on the sofa while I get you some breakfast?”  
Tony liked that idea even less and buried his face into Steve’s neck. Steve was warm and he was comfortable, why did he want Tony to be cold and uncomfortable?  
“Guess I’m making breakfast one-handed then.” Steve said to himself. It took a bit of juggling, but Steve managed to make oatmeal while still holding onto Tony, who had relaxed in his arms and was dozing on his shoulder. He carried Tony and the oatmeal into the living room and sat down on the sofa, swinging Tony onto his lap.  
“Ready for some breakfast, baby boy?” Steve asked, jiggling Tony a bit to catch his attention. Tony yawned and rested his head against Steve’s chest, content to stay exactly where he was for the foreseeable future. Steve offered him a spoonful of oatmeal and it was the easiest thing in the world for Tony to open his mouth and accept it, pleased with the sweet honey and fruit flavours. Tony hooked his fingers into the hem of Steve’s shirt as he was fed, wanting the connection.  
“Does that taste good?” Steve asked. Tony hummed happily and opened his mouth for another spoonful.  
It wasn't long until the bowl was empty. Tony had a full stomach and Steve’s arms around him and could think of nowhere else he’d rather be. He snuffled into Steve’s neck and curled as close as he could. He felt Steve chuckle and drop a kiss into his hair.  
“You’re a snuggly one, aren’t you?” Steve gently rocked him and Tony slipped back to sleep.

Tony felt clearer when he woke up again. He was still in Steve’s lap and Steve was using him to balance a Starkpad on as he worked one-handed.  
“I’m glad you found a use for me even when I’m asleep.” Tony croaked, voice rough from sleep.  
“It’s the only time you’re quiet, I thought I’d make the most of it.” Steve replied. “How are you feeling?”  
“Well-fed and like I had a good night’s sleep. Which is unusual.” Tony said, wriggling a bit to stretch his legs out. “And also seriously caffeine-deprived.”  
“JARVIS, please start some coffee for Tony.” Steve said, putting the tablet down and stretching as much as he could with a lap full of engineer.  
“J, I love you.” Tony said earnestly. “Honestly, with all my heart.”  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Steve asked, nudging Tony good-naturedly.  
“Nobody comes between a man and his AI, Rogers.” Tony deadpanned. “Hey!” Tony squeaked in surprise as Steve reached down and stuck his finger into the leg of the diaper.  
“I’m just checking if you need a change. Which you do. Then you can have coffee.”  
“You could have just asked.” Tony groused, allowing Steve to stand up with him in his arms and carry him through to the bedroom.  
“I could, but it was quicker to check myself.”  
Tony relaxed back onto the changing mat and Steve quickly stripped him of the wet diaper. Now he’d got over the embarrassment, Tony found the process to be oddly comforting. Steve was efficient but gentle, cleaning all traces of urine from his skin with the wipes and applying cream to any sore areas.  
“Do you want a pull up today, Tony? You don’t have anywhere to be.” Steve asked.  
“Nah, I’ll go without today.”  
“OK. I’d like you to consider putting one on if you decide to go down to the workshop though.” Steve said as he tidied away the supplies. He tugged Tony’s pyjama pants back up and patted Tony’s tummy when he was done. “All done, sweetheart.”

Tony poured them both coffee while Steve washed his hands, taking both mugs over to the couch and leaving Steve’s on the coffee table. Steve reappeared and settled onto the other end of the couch with his mug.  
“So this morning…” Tony began.  
“What about it?” Steve asked gently, when Tony trailed off into silence.  
“It was...new.” Tony said, determinedly keeping his gaze on his mug rather than Steve’s face.  
“Was that the first time you’ve ever been in headspace?” Steve prompted.  
“Is that what that was?” Tony thought back to the fuzzy, calm feeling he had, where nothing but Steve seemed to matter. He flushed at the memory of clinging to Steve like a limpet.  
“Yeah that’s what that was. Did you like it?”  
Tony rested his head on the back of the sofa. “Yeah.” he said quietly.  
“So did I.” Steve replied.  
That startled Tony into looking at Steve. “Really?”  
Steve smiled softly at him. “Yeah, really. You were just lovely.”  
Tony snorted in amusement. “Lovely? That’s what you’re going with?”  
Steve shrugged. “Yeah.”  
Tony took a moment to let that sink in. “So would you, maybe, want to do it again?” he asked.  
Steve’s answering smile was blinding, “Very much so.”  
Tony couldn’t help smiling back. “Alright then.”  
Kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, Tony let the warm feeling of peace wash over him. He could get used to this.


End file.
